


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by thorkiship18



Series: Broken Angel verse [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Antichrist, Attempted Murder, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cliffhangers, Demon Sex, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Serial Killer Jensen Ackles, Sexual Content, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen chooses this one night every year to have a bit of bloody fun, to paint the streets red with the blood of pretty little things.Tonight, he unwittingly meets his match...





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Surprise!

Halloween night.

A night a fun, debauchery, and childish behavior.

Also a night of unparalleled frights.

There's something about this night that causes the dregs of humanity to go wild, to be imbued with a strange power that takes over them, causing them all to indulge in their macabre fantasies.

Jensen has no desire to hand out candy or carve pumpkins. He prefers carving of a _different _type, the kind that leaves rather messy results. Many a Halloween he has hunted his prey, and only on such a night. This is his one time a year where he can truly be himself, to succumb to his wildest impulses, to slice his victims open from navel to nipple.

Tonight's pickings are quite slim here in this costume party, but one individual catches his eye. Jensen gazes across the room as the lights change colors with the high tempo music. He spots a young man dressed as an _angel_, dancing alone in around a sea of people.

Though it's clear that the young man decided to dress as an angel, he certainly doesn't _look _or _behave_ like one. His appearance cannot fool Jensen; he's quite the seductive type.

Scantily clad with little to nothing covering his torso, Jensen can see his toned chest from here. Even from this distance, the young man has a bit of hair that looks to be trailing down towards his private area. The wings strapped to his back are a little small with a few feathers missing, but maybe that's part of the charm.

_That's it,_ Jensen thinks. _He's the one._

Jensen licks his lips, slipping on the crimson masquerade mask he's so found of before stepping into the crowd. He keeps his eyes on his prey for the night, stalking him as the song begins to change into something slower, more dark and sultry. The young man ahead sways his hips, hands touching all over himself in a display that makes Jensen hard in his pants.

He wants him. Over and over. And then, right as he has him on the edge...he becomes no more.

Finally, Jensen comes up to the young man, dressed up as nobleman from the Victorian era, complete with a top hat. He taps the young man on his bare shoulder, getting his attention.

When the young man looks up at him with bright, innocent eyes, Jensen almost melts completely. This fucker is _gorgeous_! No, he's more than gorgeous--he's absolutely magnificent! It has Jensen briefly contemplating on what he plans to do to him tonight, but he brushes it all away quickly.

He does a polite bow to go along with his chosen costume for the night, earning him a smile from the young man with shiny brown hair.

"Would the celestial being not of this world care to join me in dance?"

The young man keeps his smile firmly in place, nodding. "I'd love to. May I know my dance partner's name?"

"Jensen," he says, knowing that by the end of the night, this boy won't be alive to tell anyone else. "And you, my sweet?"

"Jared. They call me Jared."

"They? You have other suitors?"

"Not tonight, no," Jared answers with a smirk. He rakes his eyes up and down Jensen's form. "Well...maybe _one._"

This is a very good sign. Jensen can't show how elated he is at the current moment or he'll let it all slip. Instead, he grins, pulling Jared close to him. They dance together as the song drones on, leaving Jensen feeling a bit lightheaded. Could it be the closeness, or something else entirely.

The longer they dance together, Jensen starts feeling ever the more strange. He blinks as he stares down at Jared, swearing he just saw the young man's eyes changing color in the now dimly lit nightclub. He shakes his head as Jared wraps his arms around his neck, swaying with him. It's not long until Jared flips around, grinding his ass on Jensen's growing erection. Jared gilts his head to the side, bringing their faces closer together as Jensen grabs his waist, squeezing his thighs.

Their breaths mingle; they're practically having sexy right here on the dancefloor with many others watching them. Jared doesn't really seem to care though. He's completely focused on giving Jensen a good time, something Jensen can't seem to fault him for. It feels good--no, marvelous!

"I'm hungry," Jared manages to whisper, though Jensen is almost certain that he didn't see him open his mouth. "And I want you. Bad."

Jensen's manhood throbs in its confines, forcing him to swallow hard. He had plans of murdering this young man before the sun came up, but now he's gone and thrown a wrench in things. Fuck. Letting the words leave his mouth unconsciously, Jensen replies to him.

"Let's go back to your place."

And so they did.

As soon as they step foot inside of Jared's apartment, the young man was all over him, grabbing him and kissing his lips harshly.

He's not exactly being subtle anymore, snatching off his angel wing harness and the tattered, white tank top that went with his _Broken Angel_ concept.

Jensen's hands are soon touching Jared's chest, feeling the smooth, oiled skin on his fingertips. He's _warm,_ incredibly so. It's almost unnatural really. It has Jensen briefly concerned if Jared has a fever, and that thought has him questioning his mindset.

This is supposed to be a simple job: kill.

It's so...different now.

Before he's aware of it, he's got Jared pinned against the wall, kissing him passionately. Their tongues wiggle and wag together, wrestling for some semblance of control. It leaves Jensen lightheaded yet again, causing him to see stars.

"I'm hungry," Jared repeats, kissing Jensen's jaw and neck. "Let me have you."

Jensen chuckles as he reaches behind his pants to grasp the handle of the knife he keeps hidden.

This is his chance.

Sure, he'll miss out on fucking Jared's tight ass stupid, but this way his own hunger will be sated and he can finally move on with his urges.

And yet...

Jensen finds that he simply cannot.

He keeps his grip on the knife, though, confident that he can find someone else to butcher, perhaps before the night is over. For now, this is what he desires, what he desperately _craves. _He wants Jared to plead, not for his life, but for the pleasure that Jensen surely wants to give him over and over and over again.

However, just as Jensen tries to remove his hand, Jared captures his wrist, squeezing it rather roughly. Jensen hisses, staring into Jared's eyes in surprise. He gasps, horrified by the unusual sight.

Jared's eyes have shifted into something not from this world; a bright, yellowish color with sharp horizontal slits, the exact opposite of a cat's. Jared growls low in his throat. It's terrifying. It doesn't even sound human!

"Oh, no, no, no..." He coos, twisting Jensen's wrist painfully.

In a matter of seconds, Jared has Jensen pinned to the wall. He's _strong_! Way stronger than the average man! Jensen hyperventilates as Jared removes the hidden knife from the holster. He holds the knife up to Jensen's face, licking the shell of his ear, giggling in delight.

"I knew it. I could smell the sin on you. Mmm...so good. How much blood have you cleaned from this blade? Gallons? Barrels? Ah, it doesn't matter. It's not my blood that will be spilt tonight..."

Jared releases the knife, but incredibly, it remains where it is, hovering on its own. That's when Jensen realizes that he is way in over his head. He's fucked with forces he couldn't possibly understand. He shudders, half naked and sandwiched between a floating knife and someone who may or may not be human.

"What are you?" Jensen asks, unsure if _he's_ the one who'll survive the night now.

Jared chuckles darkly, nibbling softly on Jensen's earlobe. As strange it may sound, he's still hard as a fucking rock. They both are.

"The result of an unholy union between two warring factions," answers Jared, keeping his answer rather vague. "I get my gorgeous, heavenly looks from my mother, but I'm leaning towards my father's side more in terms of...personality. Now, I need something from you. Will you give it to me?"

"Yes! Yes, whatever you want! What is it you want?"

Jared sighs, finally letting go of Jensen's wrist. His mental hold on the knife is relinquished as well, and it falls to the floor where ot clatters. Jensen keeps his back turned away from Jared in fear that if he turns around, he'll be set upon like a wolf to a sheep. As he rubs his abused wrist, however, he hears the rustling of clothing hitting the ground. Courageously, Jensen manages to turn around to witness an otherwise bewitching sight.

Jared stands before him in the nude, cock dripping precum profusely as he strokes himself slowly. The look on his face is unbridled lust; his eyes have returned to their normal color, but the aura coming off of him is on another level. He bites his lip, whimpering slightly.

"I need your seed."

Just like that, Jensen doesn't hold back.

This may be the dumbest thing he has ever done, but he can count on both hands and feet how many times he stopped giving a fuck.

He rushes towards Jared, hauling him up on the opposite wall. Jared hooks his legs around Jensen's waist, grabbing his face to kiss his lips fiercely. It doesn't take Jensen long to come out of his pants, albeit with some difficulty. He reaches down to prep Jared's entrance, but is surprised to learn that he's already soaking wet down there.

Jared smirks; Jensen looks at him incredulously.

"What are you?" He asks again.

"I already told you."

"I want to know you."

"You wish to know more of me? Very well...if I decide to spare you after I get what I desire. Thrust into me, sinner."

Jensen wastes no more time talking. He angles his cock just right, and slides it right up into Jared's wanting hole. The immediate pleasure that comes from just being inside of Jared is too much, and with only a few short thrusts, Jensen is unloading his juices deep inside of Jared.

But it doesn't stop there.

Jared forces Jensen onto the hardwood floor, attacking him with a deep kiss. In no time, Jensen's dick is up and ready to play again, making Jared break out into a wide, yet devilish grin.

For the rest of the night, they fuck like rabbits, having sex on any available surface. By the time they finish, Jensen's fuckstick is tired and sore, having exploded more loads than he could possibly count. He lies next to Jared at the foot of his bed, soaked in sweat. Jared doesn't seem all that exhausted, possibly due to being...whatever the fuck he is.

"You were planning on killing me last night," Jared giggles, bringing Jensen's hand to caress his cheek.

Jensen's face turns red. "I...I was--"

"You wouldn't have gotten far anyways. I cannot be killed by conventional means, silly."

"Well...what _can_ kill you?"

Jared's smile diminishes a bit, but he still seems a little cheery. "Very little."

"Right, okay," Jensen sighs, heart pounding madly in his ribcage.

So much has happened over the course of one night. He's paranoid and terrified, tired and fucked out, anxious but...excited?

About what? Not dying at the hands of some kind of Demon Vampire thing?

Yeah.

"Will you kill me now?" Jensen asks, looking over at Jared's soft, delicate features.

Jared sighs heavily, placing his hand over Jensen's thumping heart. "I'm not feeling particularly bloodthirsty at the moment. Besides, I'd rather not make a mess in my new apartment again. I just got it cleaned."

"Was that dinner for you?"

"As well as breakfast and lunch, my sweet Jensen." Jared comes closer, kissing his lips gently. "No, I think I'd rather keep you alive. I've grown fond of you. Your smell, your taste, your..._Little_ Jensen. I want to be with you again. I have a feeling we could have so much fun together. My father would be quite fond of that."

Jensen sighs in relief, smiling. "Okay. Good. Not dying. Just...who exactly is your father? Or _what_, I should ask."

"No one special...just the Demon King of the Hell Dimension. That's all."

It's said so naturally, almost as if Jared expects him to gobble that shit up whole without hesitation. And yet, Jensen believes him. With what he's seen so far, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch.

He's never been more terrified of kissing someone now.

Jared continues to smile in glee, dark energy swirling around him. Jensen can practically taste it; it seeps into his very pores, sinking into him, causing him to become dizzy and lightheaded once more. He feels the young man getting closer to him, resting his head on his bare, sweat slicked chest.

"You might just live long enough to meet him. He adores men of violence."

Jensen's eyes widen as he realizes too late that whatever this is, he's in too deep.

But, in spite of that, he understands that it may very well be a thrilling ride nonetheless...


End file.
